


Interruptions

by greenjello94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Flustered Sherlock, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, not finishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: John and Sherlock have not had sex in two weeks. Why? Because they keep getting interrupted.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since I published anything so I forgot what specially to tag. But otherwise, enjoy! ^.^

Interruptions

  
  


When John opened the door into 221b, he was instantly grabbed by the shoulders, the door slammed closed behind him, and swiftly pulled into the bedroom by none other than his boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes.

 

“Sherlock,” He mustered out before Sherlock climbed onto John’s lap, tugging his face closer to kiss him. 

 

He resisted fighting, letting his partner lick and nip his lips, which allowed the tension of a day’s work at the clinic ease away. 

  
John hummed in content, startled however when Sherlock began to slip a hand down John’s pants rather too quickly.

  
“Sherlock,” John began again. “What-what’s the rush?”

  
“Don’t want to be interrupted.” Sherlock easily said between placing kisses along John’s jaw line. 

  
“What-what makes you-you think we-“ John tried to ask what made Sherlock think they’d be interrupted, his thought however stopped when Sherlock’s hand made it to it’s destination, wrapped around John’s cock. John gasped as his arousal spiked. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock tighter, bringing them closer as Sherlock began stroking him. John hummed in pleasure, moving a hand under Sherlock’s own trousers, however he was unable to reach Sherlock’s cock when a loud ping came from the bedside table.   
  


Sherlock groaned , suddenly breaking the two apart.    
  


“What is it?” John gasped, shocked in the loss of warmth and pleasure as Sherlock had left his lap and was typing away at his phone.   
  


“Lestrade. He’s got a case. And it’s a good one.” Sherlock said, in a slightly put out tone.   
  


“And?”   
  


“It’s good!” Sherlock yelled, already by the door pulling on his jacket. John followed his partner down the stairs, simultaneously trying to look decent as they walked outside.   
  


“Well then why are you so put out?”

 

Sherlock huffed before answering. “We keep getting interrupted!” He exclaimed as a cab pulled over.

The two got into the cab and after Sherlock gave the driver the address, he continued.

 

“We have not had proper sex in two weeks John! Two weeks!”

 

“Er, yeah we did. On Sunday we-“

 

“No we didn’t finish. We were interrupted before. And the time before that, in your chair? You didn’t finished. We have been getting interrupted every single time!” Sherlock huffed.

 

“Well then why’d you agree to help Lestrade. We could’ve finished before…”

 

“My mind John. It’s too preoccupied now with the case. With the details Lestrade has already texted me. I wouldn’t be able to completely make love to you. It wouldn’t be right..”

 

John thought for second before responding. “That—that seemed rather sweet of you Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock just huffed as his partner smiled next to him, and as the cabbie pulled through to their stop, John placed a small kiss on Sherlock’s cheek and whispered, “Solve me a crime, Sherlock Holmes, and I think I’ll repay you.”

 

Sherlock blushed at that, and looked back at his partner who had already hopped out of the cab.

* * *

The case went smoothly, but it was already early morning when John and Sherlock made their way up the stairs into their flat. John, the adrenaline from the case already draining away, made his way into their bedroom. The sight of their bed was all it took for John to lazily kick off his shoes and fall into bed. A slight noise escaped his mouth as Sherlock jostled the bed, nearly falling on top of John. 

 

“John.” 

 

“Mhm?”

 

“I don’t think I have energy to...do anything.”

 

“S’fine.” John murmured. His eyes were closed as he scooted slowly to Sherlock, snuggling close into the crook of Sherlock’s neck breathing in his detective while placing a hand across his back.

 

* * * 

 

When John woke up later that day, Sherlock was still next to him, under the covers. Somewhere between total exhaustion and actual sleeping John and Sherlock had managed to get under the covers, a few articles of clothing shucked off in the process. Blinking against the late afternoon sunshine filtering into the room, John looked at Sherlock closely and after checking under the covers, his hypothesis was correct.

 

“Sherlock?” He murmured.

 

SHerlock blinked open his eyes, clearly awake, and looked up at John.

 

“You’re naked.” John stated.

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Obvious.” 

 

John gave him a blank look.

 

Sherlock huffed before clarifying. “I was waiting until you woke up to start. I’m feeling quite in the mood and there’s not a chance of getting interrupted this time.”

 

“Oh.” John blinked, still a little weary. “Let me shower first...and have you eaten? You should-”

 

He was cut off by Sherlock, who began kissing his neck softly, humming in content.

 

“Sherlock-” John started, though he really didn’t feel like getting out of bed, and Sherlock’s naked body was really warm, and to hell with a shower he thought as Sherlock’s hand began to travel further down to John’s pants. 

 

However, once Sherlock got a hand wrapped around John’s excited cock, there was a noise from the sitting room, and both men froze to hear. 

 

After hearing nothing, John tried to continue, but Sherlock moved quickly away, and was pulling his dressing gown over his glorious body.

 

“Sherlock.” JOhn whined, slumping down on the bed.

 

Sherlock seethed before responding. “I am not having sex while my brother is in the other room.” 

 

He stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door. John huffed, but he waited until his arousal disappeared before pulling on some clothing and making his way to the sitting room. 

 

Sherlock was already there, sitting in his chair, dressed in his normal attire: black slacks, a almost too tight white button up and his blue dressing gown. Mycroft Holmes was sitting in John’s chair, fiddling with his umbrella. 

 

Not in the mood for any of this, John went into the kitchen to make some well deserved tea. 

 

* * * 

 

When John woke the next morning, he pouted at the empty space next to him. He expected Sherlock to be there and hoped that maybe this morning will be the morning they could get out this annoying dry spell. But apparently not.

 

John got dressed and made his way into the sitting room to find Sherlock typing furiously at the computer. 

 

“Almost done John.”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“This case. Sounded interesting at first but really was just a squabble between family members and a ‘lost’ piece of old jewellery.”

 

“And then what? Lestrade’s got a case or?”

 

“No. Once I finished I'll take you into our bed and we finish this awful dry spell.”

 

John perked up at that and eagerly went into the bathroom to freshen up.

 

* * *

When John emerged from the bathroom, he found Sherlock sprawled on their bed, naked and lazily stroking his semi-erect cock.

 

“Starting without me, are we?” John said as he striped with efficneicy. He was naked now, climbing onto the bed.

 

Sherlock pulled him against his body, both men emitting gasps as their skin came into contact.

 

“Oh, it’s been too long.” John muttered before wasting no more time and kissing Sherlock hard on the lips. His hand already found Sherlock’s cock and he was storking it as he deepened the kiss.

Sherlock hummed in response, moving his hand to John’s arse. He squeezed it hard before quickly turning them over with him on top now.

 

John gasped in delight, their cocks brushing against each other’s. They continued to kiss, hard and fast, as Sherlock quickly began preparing John with his lube soaked fingers. John writhed in pleasure against Sherlock, who was already two fingers in. 

 

Very soon was John ready for Sherlock to fuck him. Oh so ready. He clutched Sherlock’s face, kissing him so hard before speaking, his voice rough. “I need you to fuck me Sherlock, Right now.” Sherlock was gasping, his cock aching. He pulled his fingers out and applied a generous amount of lube. Looking into John’s eyes, he entered him, pleasure engulfing him as he felt John. John clutched his shoulders tightly, bring the two men closer to one another. When Sherlock was fully in, completely against John, they both paused, their loud breathing enveloping the room. 

 

“Fuck me Sherlock.” John whispered. 

 

Sherlock started shaking, the sensations engulfing him, only to be cut short at the most hated sound coming from their sitting room.

 

The men froze, pleasure pushed aside so their brains could properly understand the sound they were hearing from the sitting room.

 

John huffed, his legs still wrapped around Sherlock’s boy, keeping him inside him. 

 

“Sherlock.” John said roughly. “Right now I do not care that Lestrade is in our sitting room. I need you to fuck me now.” He ordered.

 

Sherlock’s breathing was growing louder, faster. “You sure? You’ll be loud.”

 

John huffed out a laugh. “Make love to me Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled his hips, hitting John right in that sweet spot, and John lost it. They fucked harder and rougher, their groans and moans growing louder as they became closer to orgasm. They did not care for the fact that it wasn’t just Lestrade in their sitting room, but also Sally Donovan, the incompetent Anderson and a two other police officers, all blushing furiously as the detective made love loudly to his doctor. 

 

* * *

When the somewhat clean detective and his doctor came out of their bedroom fully clothed, they found their sitting room pleasantly empty apart from a stack of files and a note briefly asking Sherlock to look over this particular case. John hummed, still feeling the effects of that gorgeous shag, his arse pleasantly sore, but he was happy, and looking over at Sherlock, glowing already not from the case, but because of him, he smiled. Sherlock looked over at his smiling partner, and furrowed his brows confused.

 

John made his way to Sherlock who was already seated at the table, the files in front of him. John leaned down and kissed him softly before whispering. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Sherlock blushed as he always did. “And I love you, John Watson.” 

  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was published in a fan collection of Toplock Fanfiction and Fanart. Here's their tumblr: http://toplockfanbook.tumblr.com/ ; ) 
> 
>  
> 
> and here's mine : )   
> bisexualwvtson.tumblr.com


End file.
